Sabba
Sabba was the eldest of three children, parented by her mother and father, Aeolian and Nahual, respectively. She grew up hearing stories of a mystical elder that lived within the forests of her home planet, granting miracles and using magic to aid villagers that may be in need. One story she heard often told of her mother and father going to this elder when she was still unborn, in her mother's womb. Aeolian had come under terrible illness and they feared the worst. Nahual begged and pleaded with the mystic in the woods, asking that his wife and unborn child be saved. According to the story, the old man heard her father's desperate pleas and was merciful. The mystic laid his hands upon Aeolian's belly and a soothing aura fell over her, putting her to rest. Nahual was told by the mystic that, when his wife woke from her sleep, she would be completely healed and their child would be born healthy, and stronger than before. When Aeolian finally gave birth, the mystic's words rang true and Sabba was born healthier than they could've imagined. To show their gratitude, and honor the mystic, her parents committed to teaching their future family to revere the man the village called "Voktys", which meant holy man in their language. Along with the stories of miracles and good works, Sabba also heard stories of horror and anguish perpetrated by the mystic. Stories of those who sought out Voktys for foolish reasons, personal gain, such as wealth or power. Sabba heard how grown men were dissolved where they stood, turning to ash, or cursed with horrifying visions in their mind that drove them to insanity and eventually to suicide. While these stories struck her and she developed a healthy reverence for the mystic, her naivety wouldn't let her fully believe that the same man that healed and helped, would punish or kill. Throughout her young life, Sabba always hoped to meet the man in the woods. To her dismay, she never had reason to go. In the back of her mind, she always feared the reason would be seen as "wrong", and she'd suffer like those in the tales she was told. Only once, while out exploring with a group of friends, did she see him, or so she believed. She felt that it was him, walking through the dense forest and in to a deep cave. When she ran back to tell her friends, they all quickly went to the cave but found it closed off, impossible to enter. This left Sabba looking foolish and her friends joked at her expense that she had seen "the old hermit in the woods". She became the laughing stock of her friends. It was that one incident that prompted her to, quite simply, spend the majority of her time trying to find a reason to see Voktys. Her friend, and exploring companion, Merune, was one of the only friends she had that did not mock her. Although their views on the mystic in the woods differed, Merune chose to fear and avoid the man, that no good would come of him, but he feared for her safety and knew she needed to be looked after. He was there to keep Sabba's ideas in check, to question all the things she believed, and to keep her out of trouble at any cost. It was Merune that accompanied Sabba when she found the writings that fateful day; the writings from the cave, finally something she could take to Voktys. While he tried to warn her, she didn't listen and knew that it was her moment. During the attack of the her village, Sabba's parents and two young brothers were consumed by the un-dead masses. Merune was killed before her very eyes, and Sabba was left with no one but the man she knew only as Voktys. He saved her life on numerous occasion during the invasion of her planet, and though he was harsh toward her at times, she felt he was her destiny. Sabba was told by the Witch on the mountain, Antaneesia, to stay far away from Voktys, and to abandon any thoughts of who she thought he was. The Witch revealed to Sabba that Voktys was actually a fallen Dark Lord of the Sith known as Vassago, a man who thirsted for immortality and would achieve it by any means. Sabba rejected the idea of him being a vicious man and nearly lost her life for it; Antaneesia attempted to sacrifice her body to the dark magics that commanded her. It was Vassago that saved her from the Witch, and later from the entire planet being destroyed. Once Makatak was destroyed and Sabba had seen the good that Vassago had done on her behalf, she pledged her life to him. Sabba swore an undying oath that she would serve the man known as Voktys, as Darth Vassago, as any other moniker he chose, and she would live and die by his side if he would train her to be as powerful as him. That was nearly five years ago...